Okoku Kronikuru
by SaberLady
Summary: When her land has crumbled into ruin of dirt and blood, the orphaned and lonely Princess Tenten is escorted to reside in Konoha, bound by an alliance with her own land. The courts of the Hyuuga Palace may be pristine and elegant, but she is about to unearth scandalous sins that may just endanger her own life. What's more devastating is that she might be in love with the prince. NXT
1. Lingering

_~For H.P An; in the memory of Neji~_

**-Kingdom Chronicles-**

**Chapter 1**

Tenten stared out the window, tinted with small-spiked frost flakes at the edges. The landscape, blotched with flame-scorched trees, houses abandoned and wrecked by force and hatred lay for miles, stretching hill over hill. Wisps of dying smoke rose from the remaining shambles of her village, forlornly hovering into the carbon colored sky above.

An ominous anxiety floated over the cavernous room. She shivered; she knew it was not from the cold for she was enrobed in a long gown of fur.

The coppery scent of blood seemed faint now; maybe the cold had frozen it. She wished it would freeze that inexplicable, deep-set pain in her heart as well. Tenten found it hard to imagine that this once was the dazzling castle that held golden extravagant feasts, hosted proudly as a tribute to their immense wealth by her parents. The bustling of wealthy merchants and the hearty laughs of nobles seemed distant in her mind. The smiling albeit weapon slashed portraits of goddesses and nymphs seemed to mock her grief. She felt an unreasonable hate for the beautiful creatures.

She had dragged and buried her dead a day ago, yet she felt as if it had been only seconds when her shovel tried to dig into the frozen earth, forming bloody blisters on her hands. The villagers, some slain and some fled, left the prosperous country barren with gloom. So much despair planted in such a brief time, it seemed like an appalling phantasm.

The marble flooring mirrored the somber gray light that floated in from the windows like water, playing tricks against her unsettled mind. The silence scared her.

Her eyes drifted to the dark scarlet stain a step away from the two empty thrones.

"_Please! I beg you! Spare us!"_

Tenten's heart gave a hallowing lurch. Clutching her head, she tried hard to suppress the memory that had resurfaced. A warm trickle ran down her cheek. Scared by the sensation, her hand flew to her cheek; it was wet. It was a tear. Tenten closed her eyes, she felt so cold, so alone…so weak…

Maybe the fur cloak wasn't thick enough after all.

* * *

_Five more steps_

The prince followed his uncle, taking strides within the unfamiliar palace. He glanced at the rocco-styled décor, reflecting summer. He knew that if it were not for the daunting atmosphere, that this castle would be beautiful.

_Four more steps_

The air had a strange scent to it, and every strand of hair on his body prickled. What was this feeling? Was it dread? He had never been the one to believe in _yurei_ or _borei_, but after the appalling massacre that took place; his immaculate senses picked up sinister sadness that hung over the estate.

_Three more steps_

He suddenly wanted to be out of the place. It wasn't just the unwelcoming perception he received, it was the ill-boding half of his mind that told him to pick up his feet and sprint.

_Two more steps_

He stared ahead, straightening his back like he was taught to do so ever since his youth. His hands tightened ever-so-slightly on the hilt of his silver katana, his eyes settling into a stern gaze. The other half of his mind chided furiously to him that he was pathetic to fear something so absurd.

_One_

His uncle, His Highness Hiashi pushed open the heavy oak portal, meeting at an ornate arch. He was sure now the previously undetermined scent was blood. A figure sat near a carved bench, their back facing the widow, barely moving. The person seemed unaware of their arrival. His uncle quickly strode towards it. The figure, mantled in pelt, slowly turned around.

It was a female.

Hazel locks hung straight down her creamy, defined face. A quaint expression rested on her delicate features, preferably on her cherry-shaped lips. His rigid gaze flickered when he met her eyes. Inside the hazel orbs, lay a bleak, despairing sadness. She, like her castle, must have once been bursting with liveliness, now all lay in sight was an alluring shell of the former.

Hiashi quickly strode towards the princess and knelt. She held out her hand half-heartedly as he kissed it.

"I am truly sorry we arrived late. We left as soon as the message came…but the weather was dastardly to say the least."

Hiashi said. The princess nodded softly, her eyes downcast. She stood up so slowly that it pained him to watch. She somehow, carrying the weight of the cloak under her fragile frame, walked towards the door. With every step, his gaze followed her, anticipating her fall. She didn't, instead, as she walked to the door with ghostly grace, her steps were surprisingly strong. Hiashi followed her with a curt nod directed to the prince that read "Escort her".

He held out an arm, letting the princess place hers on top of his. He was not in love with the girl, but he had to comply that she was beautiful, even up close. A haunting, unearthly type of beautiful.

Satisfied, Hiashi, once again led the way out, his curt footsteps echoing sharply in the chambers of the castle.

As they neared the exit, he felt the weight lift on his arm. The princess had stopped. He watched her as she eerily scanned the antechamber. Her eyes resting on the greeting paintings of whom he presumed to be her parents, the late sovereigns. A flash of involuntary sympathy escaped onto his visage. He found it difficult to breath.

After a few seconds, her gaze still lingering, she placed her hand on his arm again.

"Sorry."

She breathed, giving the castle a final bade.

"Not to worry."

He replied without looking at her.

* * *

As they stepped into the breezing air, soft with drizzle, the princess's arm tightened around his arm as her eyes met with the soldiers and their weapons. He understood the underlining of her body language.

_She was afraid. Soldiers had slaughtered her parents._

He looked over at his uncle. He too, was eyeing the troops and the princess. He then signaled a maid to attend the princess into the caravan.

"What are you doing, Neji? Get in with her!"

Hiashi demanded. The prince looked surprised, almost about to ask the forbidden question of "Why?" The he remembered etiquette and gave a forceful bow,

"Sorry, your majesty."

He then stepped into the caravan with the princess, instead of riding his horse as he did when he arrived.

Inside the caravan was dim; the curtains were shut, only allowing thin streams of gray light to drain in. He could faintly make out the bordering her aerial frame, illuminated and glowing.

As the ride back to their kingdom, Konoha, began, the princess still remained silent. The prince was bothered that it was too dark to read her facial expressions. He wondered what she was thinking.

_Shuffle, bump_

His back stiffened as a noise bounced below his seat. The princess seemed to sense it too, perking up straight.

Followed by bouts muffled giggles.

He needed not to use his Byakugan to determine who had made the sound. He bent over and scanned underneath his seat.

There was more annoyance in his mind than fear of all the horrible things that could be hiding under his seat.

"Get out, Hanabi. NOW."

He ordered, poking the sheathed katana into the expanses of darkness below. A small figure jumped out, bouncing wildly. Even in the shade of the caravan, he could tell she was pointing her finger in his face as she would always do.

"That's her Royal Highness, General of Supremacy, Commander of the troops _militaire_, Queen Hanabi Hyuuga to you, slave!"

The small girl yelled, striking a "super" pose.

"Be quiet, Hanabi! Or your father will hear about this!"

The prince warned. The truth was that sometimes, not even that, could cease the young girl's limitless energy.

"Whose gonna make me, _huh_, Neji-niisan?"

She challenged, jumping up and down from the tables and the chairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be training right now?

He asked, smirking.

The girl froze immediately. She slowly slumped down into the seat across from the two in disbelief.

"Shoot…"

She whispered, slapping her head in annoyance. "I _totally _forgot."

"Shut up and I won't tell."

"You won't? Gee thanks, Neji-niisan!"

She chirped loudly, her grin almost had a light of its own.

"Quieter."

Hanabi clasped both hands to her mouth, her eyes wide. In a hushed tone, she exclaimed, "Oops!"

From beside him, he heard a small laugh. It was a tinkling, sweet sound, seemingly rising above from the caravan itself.

It was the princess.

With a small, satin-gloved hand cupped to her mouth, she gave a trifling laugh, as if it was a secret. The prince and Hanabi both stared. The princess looked up, her laughter swiftly evaporated.

"Whoa! Who're you?"

Hanabi exclaimed, noticing the princess for the first time.

"She'-

"I'm Tenten."

The princess said, using no formal suffixes for her name. Hanabi grinned, and plopped down between the two. Neji let out a groan of disgust.

"So-so-so! Are you Neji-niisan's girlfriend? Is he a good kisser? Huh?"

She chattered, pulling on the princess's arm. Clearly uncomfortable by the close proximity of the young girl's face to her own, Tenten shrank back.

"Leave her be, Hanabi."

Neji said, forcefully pulling her off of the princess. Tenten shot Neji a look of thankfulness. Neji couldn't help but notice the overwhelming sadness reflected in her glassy eyes.

"Neji-niisan? I want to play with Konohamaru! He's on this trip right?"

Hanabi asked, referring to the fun-loving, energetic young knight, the son of one of Hiashi's trusted warriors.

Neji shrugged, "Not my concern if your father catches you."

Hanabi stuck her tongue out carelessly, before pushing aside the curtains, swinging herself out of the window with surprising agility and speed for someone her age.

"You have a wonderful sister."

The princess said, her voice wistful and faraway.

Her expression was hidden in the thick veil of darkness.

"She's my cousin. She's not wonderful."

Tenten shifted her head to the side, strands of hair falling across the outline of her face.

"Don't say that."

She said, her tones soft, but her words angry. Distinctly, he saw her body tense until it shook.

Estranged by her behavior, he asked,

"Why?"

"Because I had a younger sister once too."

That was all she needed to say to keep the prince silent and in thought for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The caravan slowly pulled to a buttery stop. The distant pounding of the horse hooves died away, the prince stood up, back nearly touching the velvet roof of the caravan.

"I think we've arrived."

He said, opening the curtains to check, the princess glanced outside, her eyes reflecting the warmth of the golden sunshine, splashing into the caravan.

"Your kingdom is truly beautiful."

She whispered, mesmerized by the scenery. The prince shrugged. He had never even thought about Konoha as beautiful. Maybe it was in the never-bleak sky, or the sheer gentleness of the otherwise scorching sun, the soft serenading winds, or the hundreds of thousands of trees, scattered by the acre, changing with the season.

The kingdom. His future kingdom was indeed splendid and clothed in glory, as his eyes opened up to something he has not taken note of before.

"Yeah. It is pretty."

He said, from the bottom of his heart.

The two stayed that way, staring outside. The otherwise uncomfortable crouching position they were in would've been painful, but neither felt anything.

"Majesties. We have arrived."

A guard said, poking a helmeted head through the caravan's door. They both startled at the sudden interruption. The guard sensed that he had seemingly barged in at the wrong time, recoiled and bowed in apology, face red.

The princess walked to him, half-bent, and lifted him up, "It's nothing. I was telling the prince what a wonderful country he has." She added, her voice laced with pain, "Citizens too…"

The guard, an oblivious young fellow, blushed, bowed again, and shut the door.

"We should get going now, Lady Tenten."

Neji said, offering up an arm, and with the other, he opened the curtained double-doors.

Dazzling, white light almost blinded their view. When Tenten's eyes finally adjusted to the light from sitting so long in the dark, she was taken aback.

Konoha was beautiful, not just the picturesque scenery, but it had a type of beauty that seeped everywhere. Running along the streets, youngsters capered and laughed. Shops filled with flowers, desserts and toys dotted as far as the eye could see. Food vendors yelled out their merchandise, waving to attract hungry customers. Families with children, strolling contently about…

Tenten could feel a peppery sensation build up in her nose. What was that stinging warm feeling in the corners of her eyes? What was that tight, taunt pain in her heart? Maybe the result of the nights she spent sleepless, pacing around the hollow castle. But in her heart, she knew it was so much more than that.

In front of her, a red carpet was rolled down by a page, dressed in gold-threaded clothes. As if they had stepped out from the stores themselves, musicians stood tall, perfect in posture and lined, and sounded the shining trumpets. Every subject froze at the brass melody, bowing in respect. Hiashi walked first, proudly aware of the staring of his awing subjects. Neji gave the princess a small nudge, signaling for her to go next. As if in a trance, she fixated her sight in front of her, seemingly floating in a foggy reverie. She was paced strangely fast, and the prince had to use twice his usual speed to match up with her.

* * *

The Hyuuga Royal Palace was a prestigious piece of architecture, legendary for its magnificent design of the numerous turrets that jutted out of the marble rooftops, and the scene of where the castle was built. A jade-green moat ran underneath the steel-plated drawbridge, which had seen a corner of history itself, be it battles, attacks or the signing of treaties. Behind the castle lay a beautiful, blue-crystal shaded lake, with captivating legends of its own.

As the royals entered the palace, attendants and servants flitted about them, offering drinks and compliments. The princess noticed most of the attendants were stunningly fine females with trim figures. It seemed that even the austere His Royal Highness Hiashi Hyuuga was half-Casanova.

Standing amidst of then was a refined female figure, perched and proper, catching her attention. Lined by a radiant aura, she seemed different from the other "butterflies". She had long, ebony hair, sharply cut at her thighs, held with a diamond clasp. The female was dressed in a cold green gown that complemented her pretty features and thin physique.

Much to her surprise, she walked towards them, her strides gracefully feminine. Halting before the prince she bowed.

"How was your travel, your majesty?"

"It was fine, Kin."

He replied courteously. Kin flashed a sublime smile; the princess found herself disliking the otherwise charming girl. As she bittered on the thought of Kin, her annoyance ignited into a frenzy of jealous sorrow. Why was their kingdom spared by Otogakure? Why was their king alive and well? Why did their citizens not desert them during times of snarl and trouble? _Who were they to smile when she was in unbounded grief?_

Her stream of sudden acerbic thoughts were interrupted when the prince spoke, his voice full of affection, like none Tenten had ever heard coming out of his mouth before,

"Lady Tenten, this is my fiancé, Kin Tsuchi. Her father is the feudal lord of the Land of Lotus Blossoms."

He introduced, with one arm over Kin's shoulder, pulling her close.

Tenten's heart twisted and ascended. The gnawing suspicion, hatred and fear her mind pulsed fiercely, she was spun into déjà vu. She startled in panic as she recognized the feeling, as she had felt days before. _The same fear as the day of the invasion of her kingdom_. To limited extent, she was sure she knew this girl…_but from where_? The princess scoured her mind for answers, dismal when she found none. Goosebumps rose on her skin, underneath the heavy coat.

Kin smiled sweetly, seemingly genuine in affection she said,

"It is an honor, your majesty."

She glanced at Neji quickly then back at the princess, "I am looking forward to _marrying_ his majesty, the prince. This is a wonderful, _wonderful_ kingdom, no?"

As she said this, Tenten saw a flash of playful malice glint across her deep onyx irises.

_To be continued…_

* * *

~Author's Note~( v )(;o)

Please review!

**Yurei**: A vengeful woman ghost

**Borei**: Restless spirits

**H.P An**: A late friend of mine, I love you!

_Neji's dead, you know? That's why leeten is going to work. i see no point in hina or ten anymore. Get a life._

_Draco666-Forums-_

You know what, so what? So what if Neji is dead? Honestly! The point of fandom is to imagine and create scenarios when one character is not doing what he is or she is! I write because of feels and fandom, not based on canon material, so therefore, Nejiten flamers, your argument is invalid ( Sorry, went on a rant…because of her post…I kinda had to…I honestly believe we shouldn't look into whether Neji is alive or not, but continue to love the pairing)

Kudos to Bobobear2657 for helping me edit.

~Hanaka Kaneda


	2. Floating

**~Okoku Kronikuru~**

**Chapter Two: Floating **

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Tenten rarely saw Neji. Occasionally, the two would exchange hastened greetings in the hallways, before Neji quickly strode away. She would listen as his cloak making silky rustling sounds until they soon ceased.

Tenten was use to the overbearing schedules of monarchy. The paperwork, the dreary, hours-long studies under strict instructors, the etiquette, _rules_ and _policies_… For half a moment, she was sure the upper corners of her lips crinkled up slightly, at the warm memories stirring up in her heart… before her eyes caught the sight of the darkened scars in the palm of her hand.

She realized that she could never relive the memories for a second more.

* * *

That evening, just when she was about to change out of her elaborate new dress, garnished with precious stones and material, when someone rapped at her door. Startled, her hand immediately flew away from the gilt buttons that she soon to unclasp. Slightly suspicious at who would be intruding at this hour, she walked towards the door hesitantly, suddenly stopping foremost it. An electrical sensation sneaked up her spine, making her shiver. It was that fear again. That grim premonition of nothing she could take into account. Her heart thudded violently inside the cage of her chest, and she could hear the pulsing of blood pound in her ears. Tenten's hand shook as it neared the sculpted doorknob, paralyzed. She had no idea why her body was reacting this way.

She felt the fear spiral out of sanity and she screamed, but all that came out was a hoarse, throaty squeak. A blinding, white pain slammed into her head.

Why was she lying on the floor all of a sudden? It's getting so much more difficult to breath.

Something warm trickled down from her brow, beside her eye, a crimson flowing ribbon. To her horror, it was blood as she picked up the scent of warm copper wafting from her face. She cried out for help, but nothing came out. Then, as her vision slowly faded away into shadowy fuzz, she saw the door open…

_"Lady Tenten?"_

Then the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she was in her new bed, surrounded by down quilts and rich covers. She was startled at how much her head hurt. It was a thudding, heavy sort of pain, weighing down on her, crushing her nerves. She sat up despite it, and was immediately ushered down by an attendant whom she remembered from her arrival at the palace. The girl was fair-skinned, with azure-blue eyes and shiny golden hair that was gathered into a massive, mid-back pony-tail.

She couldn't recall her name.

"Milady, I beg your pardon. Please do not move so much, your wounds will reopen!"

The attendant minded; her voice steady. Tenten squinted at her, she couldn't tell if there actually was a fuzzy outline surrounding the girl, or it was just brought on by the waves of nausea.

"Wh-at happ-ned-d…?"

She managed to wheeze out in broken coughs. The maid smiled, "You fainted and your head nearly cracked."

She said it with such ebullience, almost as if one would say "You win!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, that slowly going in and out of target again, "Who-'re you?"

"Yamanaka, Ino. At Your Majesty's service. I will be your personal attendant."

She saluted, curtsying.

"Lady Kin sent me after you fainted when she knocked on your door. Apparently, His Majesty, Hiashi summoned you. But then you passed out and hit your head really hard."

_Kin, huh._

The outbreak of fear tingled over her body again as she broke into cold sweat. Something cold and sharp settled into her heart. For a moment, she knew she was an inch close to remembering who she was. Then it quickly receded into blank nothingness.

"You're Majesty, are you alright?"

She heard Ino ask, but her senses were no longer stable, they seemed to be flowing in a thick, bumpy liquid.

_"Spare us!"_

A scream sprang out somewhere. Tenten looked about in shock. The sounds emitted not from anywhere, but had seemed to spring forth from her own body. The voice sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't fully grasp whose it was.

She grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her down, "D-id you h-hear that?"

She yelled frantically, her eyes feverish and searching. Ino yelped from the pull, then stammered, "N-no Your Majesty, I heard no scream!"

Tenten released the girl's arm, her heart pounding harder than ever. She was sure she heard a scream. Maybe she really was delirious, she needed some rest. Yes that was it, rest. Perhaps she was no longer sound any more.

Still bothered, she said to Ino, "Please leave me alone for a while."

Nodding Ino retreated hurriedly, visibly shaken as she gave a bow, gone before Tenten could utter anything else.

Slipping back into the clouds of soft blankets, Tenten shut her eyes. A few moments later, she was surprised they had opened again, staring aimlessly at the gold-embossed wallpaper of her room. Something was keeping her awake; it made her anxious about a certain thing that was lodged tightly and fuzzy-lined in her recollection. Pain flushed over her head as she scooted to sit up. Now without Ino, her room, even as the brilliant sunshine splashed onto her covered shaping of her legs, seemed to float in an eerie sort of revelation. Her mind was troubled about the voice. Had it really happened? The memory now seemed distant and blurry, it felt surreal.

Her eyelids felt heavy, her mind played a faraway lullaby that she couldn't remember the lyrics of. She shut her eyes again.

_"Please!"_

The voice was quieter this time, but the desperation threaded in the sound was just as forceful.

She couldn't move.

Whether she was already dreaming or awake, a tear slipped down the bandages on her cheek. She recognized the voice after so long, ashamed she hadn't earlier. She felt her pillow grow warm and moist.

It was her own mother. Screaming for mercy a few moments before the sword descended.

* * *

It was in the evening when she finally awoke. The sky outside had was layered with seductive hues of dark purple, rose and red. The shimmering faint outline of the silver moon glimmered in the shadowy clouds. The princess felt a rush of relief as the painful throbbing of her head disappeared when she moved about and pulled lose her bandages. A fat candle's light, carved by dripping wax, flickered in the obscure room, radiating warm comfort. A note was placed on the nightstand, calligraphed by fine writing.

_Princess,_

_His Majesty has summoned you. Please ring the bell when you are ready to go. I will escort you to the meeting chambers._

_-Ino. Y_

Tenten could see that a long black gown of satin hung in the semi-open closet. When she walked nearer to it, she could see the luminescent luster of the pearls, and the diligent, almost-invisible needlework of the seamstress. Vermillion silk roses were sewn from the waist, scattering mid-calf of the dress. Tenten wondered who had possessed such talent in the entire kingdom to tailor such a dress.

Pulling the nightgown over her head, she slipped carefully in the gown, cool against her warm skin. It fit perfectly, as if it was designed just for her.

The material bonded snugly against her waist, and fell in a curve that crested to her feet. She spun around. Even in her own kingdom, such finesse was never pampered on her.

A blunt blow of sadness washed over her.

She slowly walked towards the copper bell, resting near the marble vanity table. The bell gave a sharp twinkle ring. A few seconds afterwards, Ino walked in.

"I see Your Majesty has seen the dress already. Does it fit?"

"Yes."

Ino nodded, and walked into her closet, emerging with a pair of black heels and flats. With one pair in each hand she asked,

"Which one do you prefer, Princess?"

"Flats please."

She wobbled in heels. Ino nodded, and walked back in closet. Tenten could hear her fumbling for something.

"Princess! Are you wearing the corset?"

She asked, her voice muffled.

"No."

She answered, her hands involuntarily running down her waist, curved tightly by the dress.

"Really?"

Ino asked incredulously. "I thought you were…but then I found this one in the closet! This is a first!"

She giggled. It was only when she smiled; Tenten could really see the young girl inside of her. When she looked again, she did not see a person there to serve her, to await her or to help her. She saw a free, lovely girl. She felt humiliated that she had forgotten maids and servants had a will and life, succumbing to the riches of her lifestyle.

She had to bite back the urge to smile with her. She was grieving after all.

"Your waist is so thin! I'm envious!"

Ino complained, touching her own slim middle. Tenten blushed and curtsied, "Thank you."

After a while, Tenten asked pivoting back and forth, eyeing the ingenious craftsmanship.

"Who made my dress?"

Ino looked up from rearranging Tenten's silk blankets and pillows.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Lady Hinata crafted it."

Ino said._ Hinata. Hinata_. She knew she had heard the name drift around the castle, transporting on airy rumors and talk.

"She's the King's firstborn daughter."

Ino replied, Tenten's expression must have been predictable. "Then why refer to her as lady? Is she not monarchy as well?"

Tenten inquired. Ino's smiling façade flickered into bitterness, her words, interlaced with anger, as she replied, "She was exiled from the Royal Family. Just because she was too kind. She aided an innocent 'traitor' escape. Hiashi exiled her afterwards. She works as a seamstress now, and she was a close friend of mine...the only one I had."

Tenten noticed that Ino did not add "His Majesty" in front of the King's name. Though she dared not to correct her.

In a flash, the resentment disappeared from her face, replaced with her normal happy demeanor.

"Let's go, Princess, His Majesty had waited all day."

* * *

The two walked silently across the numerous corridors and hallways. The vast structure of the building, decorated with furniture of immense wealth seemed unimaginable. Gold statues stood around every turn, condescending portraits of monarchs that once were, everything, seemed as if it had been touched by Midas.

Never had she seen such a brilliant fantasy materialize before her eyes.

Ino stopped. In front of them was a dead end. Torches that lined up across the hallway quivered, casting strange shadows on the gray brick wall surrounding them. Ino, then swiftly made a few hand signs. Tenten had seen the ninjas in her own village perform them too. It always fascinated her how the simple weaving of their fingers could do something so powerful.

Staring intently, Tenten watched as Ino then said to the wall, her palm pointing at the dead end,

"Open!"

She yelled. The heavy looking wall shifted slightly, sending growling rumbles echoing throughout the hallway. The fire was now dancing wildly.

Slowly, the wall slid open roughly, imitating the sound of two fighting dragons. Inside, Tenten could see that there was another closed entrance a few strides away. Orange light bordered the shape of the almond door, and low voices could be heard from within.

"This is as far as I can go, Princess, His Majesty is inside."

Tenten felt a falter of disappointment when she found out Ino could not accompany her. Disheartened, she slowly approached the door. When soldier opened it, Tenten glanced back. Just as the brick wall was shutting, she could see the friendly silhouette of Ino waving.

The wall hid her figure, as the heated debate came into coherent hearing range.

"Hiashi-dono! Consider the problems! She's the princess of the Land of Acacia! It would be a scandal to adopt her as your own!"

An infuriated voice protested.

"You're Majesty, why was she the only one kept alive in her whole country? You realize that Otogakure troops kill and conquer with no mercy! Why. Is. She. Alive?"

A female voice reasoned. Tenten could hear mumbles of agreement rippling through the mass.

"She could be an enemy! We don't know! Her land is in ruins and adopting her would benefit us nothing!-

"Silence!"

Immediately, the room fell hushed. "Enough." The voice said more softly, broken with emotion.

Tenten recognized the voice as the King's.

She meekly bowed her head low as she entered the room, assemblage with whom she presumed to be Feudal Lords and advisors of the King. Their stern gazes traveled with her, making her cheeks flush warm. Their words had left a deep scar on her heart.

"Your Majesty."

She said, curtsying low, biting back the stings of tears. "You have summoned me."

The uncomfortable atmosphere in the room felt unbearable to her. She could almost taste the thoughts of each of the nobles, and she wanted to cry. Every one of them conveyed the same cold message. "Get out of our land."

Hiashi walked over to her, and lifted her up with his hand, studying her for a moment. As his hand made contact with hers, she immediately felt at ease. A few incoherent whispers floated across the crowd.

_You look like your mother._

The sentence shot into her head. The King's lips did not move, yet somehow the words jumped into her head, vividly and clear. Surprised, Tenten looked at the King, who strikingly resembled the Prince. A small smile played on his lips, and his eyes emitted a comforting sort of warmth.

_Don't listen to them. They're dried-up prunes awaiting death anyways._

Tenten was confident that this was no trick. It was the King, transferring her message. Stifling a smile, Tenten bowed again.

"Now," the King stated, authority returning to his voice, "We will begin the discussion."

Tenten sat down in the plush, cushioned chair that was directed to her by the door guard. The officials next to her kept staring unnervingly, almost challenging her thoughts. ..

"Now, Kibishi, you may speak."

The King said, nodding at a wrinkled female, her cold eyes filled with knowledge.

"Your Majesty, if I am not wrong, it was five days ago that the Princess had experienced such a tragedy"-her voice fell into a disgusting sludge of mock sympathy-"that would forever change her life. But I really want to understand, why she is alive. Why did Orochimaru spare her?"

Kibishi asked, glaring at nobody in particular. The King gave a nod, "I believe the Princess can help you answer that one, will you, Princess?"

He asked, gesturing gracefully towards Tenten. Feeling nervous, Tenten spoke, her voice wavering.

"Otogakure invaded my country. They slayed whomever would protect the Royal Family. By then, most civilians had deserted us, and our top fighters were killed. They slayed my family,"-she paused; the tears had involuntarily budded across the rim of her eyes-"I think I must have fainted by then, because when I awoke, I found my parents lying in blood. I buried them behind the castle, along with most of the citizens I could find. The invasion troops had left, with most of the valued items and scrolls from the Royal Treasury. They burned down everything reminiscent of the past."

Tenten recalled.

She remembered shoveling and lifting the dirt frantically, her tears splashing onto ground, piling the earth on top of the bodies. Her mind had told her to bury everything. To bury the abstract truth. To bury her pain. And so she did. It was late when she finished. There was a crater in the earth behind the massive pile of dirt that covered the mangled and mulitated corpses. She remembered flinging herself on that cold mound as she wept herself to sleep. She remembered missing her mother so badly, and couldn't grasp that everyone was gone forever. This was a foreign affairs trip her parents would never come back from. The next morning, she woke up, her clothes stained with blood, grass and dirt. She had managed to walk back into the palace, mop up the puddles of semi-dried blood, get changed and bandage up her blisters from the night before, all done in a senseless rapture. Then after a gap of waning emptiness in time, the King had arrived.

The nobles murmured amongst themselves, their voices somehow differed from before. The King nodded his appreciation towards her claim.

"Thank you, princess. Any more discussions or opinions?"

A somber air fell over the crowd. No one could utter another word. The arduous tragedy of Tenten's story put them all to silence. Kishibi was now eyeing the crystal glass of water in front of her intently, her pale face rather blotchy with patches of red. Her expression was deeply troubled, but sincere. Hiashi seemed content.

"Are there any more disagreements among custody?"

Hiashi questioned. Several lords and ladies stirred in their seats, some coughed into balled fists, and others cast darting looks towards the princess. But no one broke the silence.

"Meeting disbanded. Tomorrow the paperwork shall be done; the Princess shall be taken care of by us."

Hiashi confirmed, his eyes resting on the Princess, shrouded in a veil of sorrow, narrowed.

* * *

When she made it back to her room, Ino was there, smiling in greeting.

"How was it, Milady?"

Tenten sighed and rubbed her temples. She was feeling fatigue crawling up her body again. The large oak grandfather cloak's ornate hands pointed at forty minutes past eleven o'clock. It would be midnight soon. She wondered how Ino found the strength to smile at such an hour.

"It was fine. I think the King wants to raise me."

She replied, as Ino began to help her untie her dress. A shadow flashed over Ino's features.

_He cares for you so much because-_

Ino silenced her thoughts. She knew it would cause trouble if she would accidentally leak again. What was in the past should stay buried, and what has happened should remain hidden for as long as it could.

"Hey, I realize this is going to sound absurd…" Tenten asked thoughtfully, eyes narrowed, "but..does the King have…um…telepathy?"

Her words lingered in the air, almost dense enough to be swallowed. Ino burst into merry laughter. Tenten felt a sinking disappointment in her heart. She had imagined those words again?

"I see the King is quite fond of you, for him to use that special ability of his! He rarely speaks in that way to anyone."

Ino exclaimed. Tenten let a momentary lapse of relief flow over her building curiosity.

"Rumors say that he had to train years to perfect that telepathy…He was in the elite class of ANBU, you know, they need such skills to communicate in order for a successful mission!"

Ino continued, beaming with subdued pride at her knowledge.

The ANBU or the mere mention of them would raise praises, even in her own village. So enigmatic, fierce, and strong, they attacked mercilessly, with painted masks of beasts to hide their identities. She remembered having caught a shadowy glimpse of three members, leaping over the large Acacia forests, seemingly flying over each trunk, skimming the leaves.

In a second, they were gone, leaving only the crispy rustling of leaves as they rained down from above.

"The _ANBU_, huh."

Tenten sighed in awe, looking out the window reflecting back the glow from her own figure. For a moment, the line between imagination and reality stretched. She could see clearly, washed over by silver moonlight, darting shadows jumping high over the treetops, the moon silhouetting their body. In a second, they disappeared. Her heart hardened when a thought slipped into her praise, as she realized…

those were the very same ANBU who had pledged to help protect her country.

* * *

The next morning, she found another note, written on thick parchment, in different writing from the one last night, written in a broad, curved-thick print that most high-classed gentleman had. Picking it up groggily, Tenten read,

_Princess, I was informed that you have not had a proper tour of the Palace grounds. Please meet me in the garden after you've had breakfast. I will be showing you around._

_N. Hyuuga_

Tenten read the note over again. And again. On the fourth time she read it, she was certain that this was more of a demand than an invitation.

Heaving herself out of her warm bed, she winced as her bare feet touched the cold, white marble.

How many days had it been since she was orphaned? She couldn't even remember.

Were her loved one's lives really so insignificant to her? Here she was, living in luxury, while they lay cold in the leaden ground, surrounded by the remnants of death and bones.

Bursting through the door with a golden washbasin, Ino greeted, "Bonne Matin, Your Highness! That's how you say "good morning" in French-oh…"

Upon seeing the fresh sadness mirrored in the Princess's eyes, Ino felt her heart recoil. She found herself mesmerized with fear at the pain that seemed to vibrate everywhere.

Momentarily stunned, she found herself at a loss for words.

It was only afterwards, when her throat seemed less rough, when her brain registered through her entire list of vocabulary, she spoke, her eyes still focused on the Princess.

"Are you okay, Highness?"

The Princess gave her a sad-happy smile, bandaging the broken pieces of herself together.

"I'm fine. Please pick out a gown for me. The Prince will be showing me around the estate today."

Ino smiled, swallowing back her earnest concerns.

"Of course! Will it be satin, silk, mesh, velvet or cloth?"

* * *

In the morning, the whole Palace was alive. In the corridors, servants bustled around, carrying trays decked with delicacies, piles of marked books and folders, and chatting lively with other servers, their animated conversations made the otherwise steely air light.

The gray stone steps leading out towards the renowned garden glimmered in the sunlight, the round beads of dew scattered on the blades of grass and leaves shone like unearthly jewels. Seasonal flowers bloomed vibrantly, their petals fresh with popping color. She could see a few gardeners hunching over some bushes, pruning them carefully, their straw hats blocking their face from view.

From here, just down the gently, emerald-green slope, the lake glistened; white on cerulean. Surrounding the lake were vast forests of oak, bearing resemblance to the woods of Acacia trees in her own land, stretching over the rolling hills and into the sky.

In the middle of it, stood the Prince. His gold-threaded attire shining brightly, standing posed and firm.

She couldn't hold back the thought, floating into her mind.

_He's really good-looking._

She knew the simple thought of it was wrong, but her heart spoke louder than the nagging voice in her head.

He walked over to her, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Welcome, Princess. I trust you've had a pleasant time?"

Tenten lit a fake smile onto her face, and replied, "Very pleasant." Neji gave a slight closing of his pale eyes. Human nature was too easy for him to read.

_Liar_.

"Well, I trust that Yamanaka-san has showed you the majority of the castle. In the rooms she hasn't shown you…well they're off limits, for now."

Tenten nodded. She understood the hidden meaning in his words. It meant that the rooms were off limits to outsiders such as her. She didn't know why it hurt the way he said it.

The Prince gave a small cough.

"Well, just down the hill, is the Hitomi Lake."

"It's a pretty name…Hitomi."

Tenten said.

Neji looked about uncomfortably, his eyes bitter. "It is a pretty name."

He echoed, his voice sounding tighter than before. He turned around, his back towards her.

Taking note of his discomfort, she quickly pointed at the forest encircling the lake,

"What trees do you have?"

"Generally '_Genus Quercus_', some '_Aceraceae_'…I think."

He teased, mood lightened, knowing that his vast vocabulary of scientific terms probably outstripped her's by far.

Tenten looked at him, astonished…then angry. Regaining her buried wit, she said,

"If you haven't noticed, Neji, I'm not half as smart as you are."

The Prince's eyes glinted amusedly.

"You should refer to me as 'Your Majesty', Princess, and it means '_oaks_' and '_maple_'."

He then snorted under his breath, almost inaudibly, "_Genius_."

"_What_ was_ that_-

She bit her tongue, letting the pain control herself. For a minute there, her impulsive temper had surfaced. She could almost hear her tutors exclaim in frustrated, shrill voices, "Act like a** lady**!"

She found herself missing the most hated of her instructors badly.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. I beg your pardon."

Tenten apologized, her face pink, curtsying. The amusement plastered on Neji's face almost made her want relapse and say something cheeky back to him.

"Let's make a deal _Nine-Nine_, or whatever your name was. I'll refer to you as your un-suffixed name, and you have the honor of calling me, Neji. It's an embarrassment to refer to someone like you as 'Her Highness', after all. "

"IT'S **T-E-N-T-E-N**. And_ I_ should be the _one_ complaining!"

She yelled, before covering her mouth. It was getting hard to suppress her personality that she was cursed with from birth. Neji smirked in a mocking manner. Tenten wondered, furious, how he could radiate such mature charm and strength yet still could act like such a bother.

"Ooh, look, it's Princess-y and Neji-the-Slave!"

The two turned around to see Hanabi bound over the field, waving her hands wildly. Her once pretty peach wraparound dress was ripped and stained with dirt, and her fancy hairdo was falling and lopsided, with a bow hanging off of a thin strand of messy hair.

Chasing after her, several desperate waiting-maids, fumbling in their long, hooped skirts, tripping in their heels, and attempting to persuade Hanabi all at the same time, "Majesty, _please_ come back!"

"NEVER!"

She yelled back, before turning to the Prince, "See you Slave, I gotta go!"

As if sparked by fire, Hanabi raced away, before disappearing from sight altogether. The ladies sighed, on the brink of tears, defeated as they walked back into the castle, their attire now as messy as Hanabi's.

"She's a feisty one."

Neji said, shaking his head, "You haven't seen her when she consumes too many sweets."

Tenten couldn't help but smile, even if it was ephemeral.

* * *

Standing side-by-side, they strolled along the riverbank, chatting in chastened voices. From a close view, the blue lake seemed to carry fragments of green, unique and unlike any other body of water Tenten had ever viewed...

The path, speckled with smooth pebbles, sank and shifted under their each step. It was calm and serene. The morning fog had mostly faded from the lake top, leaving an arabesque view as the rays of golden-white sunshine fell in on the water, descending deep below. The gentle, redolent of nature embraced them, caressing them with the breeze.

Bubbles emerged in zig-zag lines, from the silver-scaled fishes that swam in swarms, darting from side to side at the slightest movements of the water.

And then, from the lush, deep-green forests, shot out two kunai.

The birds scattered from within the deep trees, calling in startled warning. The tranquility was shattered as a scream pierced through the air. The crimson pattern of blood splashed onto the earth.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, seems like a lot of mysteries so far! Review!** I am taking ideas for other pairings you would like me to add in this story**! Oh, and if you haven't noticed there are a lot of unanswered questions…if you want to find out the answers, keep in touch! And honestly, thank you all so much. I value your encouragements! Your encouragement makes my day. I know some of my friends have hundreds of reviews, but for me, just knowing somebody out there CARES and LIKES my story and is willing to write feedback…that's enough for me to continue .

_~Hanaka Kaneda_


	3. Wavering

**~Okoku Kuronikuru~**

**Chapter 3: Wavering**

When she came to, she felt blood dripping down the side of her face. Reaching up, she found no wound, for then she realized it was not her own blood.

The Prince had already flipped to his feet, stabled in a fighting stance, his face cold; vibrating with intense, extraterrestrial strength. On the side of his elaborate uniform, a gash, several inches long exposed the bleeding wound carved into his pale skin. The scarlet blood had already seeped to his elbow, gathering into a fold. Neji didn't seem to notice though. From the inner side of his tall leather boots, he pulled out a kunai.

_What the hell is going on here? What is he after?!_

It was over in a matter of seconds. The next thing she saw was Neji standing over the unconscious body of the masked, lean-built, shadow. Tenten stood up, her legs knocking together frenziedly as if possessed. She felt her teeth chatter loudly, ringing in her ear. In the bucolic of the lake, the once delight of the silence became ghostly. The Prince took the knife in his hand and cut a part of the enemy's suit off. She watched as he took the fabric into his hands, and saw that he immediately threw it down. His face was dark, and his eyes pulsing with fury.

"_Otogakure_."

He murmured, his eyes never leaving the body. Tenten felt her blood freeze. The name resounding like the ocean in a conch, over and over again in her head.

Subconsciously taking steps back, she started to breath heavily. Neji turned around to look at her, his calloused scrutiny softening.

"What's wrong, Tenten?"

She shook her head, her steps speeding slightly. As Neji advanced swiftly and covered her forehead gently with his palm, wondering if she was ill. Tenten recoiled as if he had burned her.

Then it registered in his mind that her kingdom was massacred by Otogakure. He mentally cursed himself, wishing that he had fought somewhere else.

It just had to happened at the wrongest of places and the worst of times.

"Shoot! Tenten! Sorry!"

Her mouth was agape, and the shadows under her eyes seemed bruised with purple and black. He walked closer, slower. But Tenten spun around and bolted up the opulent grass hills, stumbling and tripping. Every time she would fall, she would get up, the pain written all over her face, but grazed over by immeasurable fear. When Neji finally caught her, she gave bloodcurdling screams, thrashing and withering in his arms, bound tightly over hers. Struggling, Neji finally pinned her to the verdure, straddled atop her. The Princess's screams quieted, receding into agonized sobbing.

Neji then sat beside her, releasing his grip atop her, hesitantly.

She buried her face into her arms, wrapping them over her legs, curled. He could see her shaking, her crying punctuated with hiccupped gasps. Feeling a dash of empathy convoluted through him, he slowly ran his palm, over and over down her back, wincing at her bony spinal cord, jutting out from her creamy skin.

He startled when he felt his hand slide off, and observed the Princess.

She was sitting now, her gaze blank. So softly, like the textured fluttering of a butterfly's wings, she whispered,

"_Thank_ _you_."

Her face was gray, but her voice was heartfelt. The corner of her closed eyes dampened.

He then couldn't stop the movement of his arms, as they swathed cozily over her cold figure.

* * *

The peace was truly short-lived, as the attacker stirred and groaned in pain. Wobbling, he managed to scoot the chest portion of his body upwards. Despite his tightly masked face, both of them could see his face was twisted into a sociopathic grin. Tenten hid her body behind the Prince's. He felt her starting to quiver rhythmically again.

Neji stood up, unwearied. "You just don't give up do you, Oto?"

The ninja closed his eyes. For a moment the beauty of his calmness almost dissembled them to believe that he was innocent. The serenity that flowed in an unspeakable mirage, the amicable, almost texturized feelings of peace…

_Why?_

Then, when his ruby-red eyes snapped open and lunatic laughter bounced across the pasture, Neji immediately flew towards him, his palm out in offense. He would show no clemency this time.

"Don't underestimate me!"

The figure shrieked. His fingers flew into motion, raveling signs. Tenten saw a distinct tense in Neji's stature, anticipating the enemy's attack as he landed near him.

Then, an aura of red light began to glow and surround the foul. Plated on the ground, a large emblem resembling codes snaked forwards. Neji leapt back, his eyes widened, recognizing the condensed chakra pattern.

_He's not going to…suicide! _

"Tenten, get down!"

He yelled frantic concern. Tenten immutably fell to the ground, clutching and digging at the thick blades of grass and mud, paranoia tugging over her. She wished Neji was beside her now. The thumping of her heart resounded into the earth. The fear, that unquenchable fear numbed her body. But she knew if she would lose it again, it would hinder the Prince. Winds swirled violently, boating up her dress. Strands of her hair caught falling, red-tinted leaves and twigs, the particles of dirt stinging her eyes. The pressure of energy kept her pressed down and gasping for air.

When she finally dared, she looked up, her eyes hurting from the typhoon. A large explosion erupted from the enemy, his laugh still ringing in haunting. Debris of the nearby trees and shards of branches flew at her, she shut her eyes, her hands shooting in front of her body, bracing for the garish impact.

But it never came.

A sphere of crystal blue, shining in dazzling white arcs encased her. Revolving in the center, was Neji.

The outline of his body was blurred, for he was spinning so agile, revolving the heavenly cobalt. He spun for but a few seconds, yet it all seemed sempiternal to her. Dancing in place of defense, his movements seemed fluid-like. She could see, outside of the translucent shield, the debris evaporating as they came into contact with his defense. His graceful movements came to a halt all-too-soon. Shreds of vestigial blue hung in the air. There was a black, circular outline, burnt from the explosion where the figure had once stood. The grass near the detonation area had been turned into nothing; naked spots of dirt stained the greenery.

She felt a strange, euphoric peace transcending into her body. She heard the birds chirp again, even amidst the gory scene. Neji was standing over her, looking into the ivory sun, fists clenched, was it the light, or was he frowning, even in victory?

She heard shouting, turning around she saw soldiers bounding down the hill, spears glinting in the sunlight. Neji held a hand down sensitively, aiding her stand.

"Are you hurt?"

"No Neji."

She said her tone diaphanous and calm, contrasting starkly with her reaction before.

A composed smirk skimmed over his lips as he crossed his arms, looking at the sky. He wondered whether he was truly satisfied or not.

For once, she was happy where she was, as the soldiers surrounded them, their questions were muffled by her transparent brooding.

* * *

Inside the King's inured private chambers, Hiashi paced about, his steps curt and swift. Neji stood in the corner, his eyes reflecting little emotion.

"To _think_ Oto would do this…"

Hiashi murmured, his brows furrowing into crinkled lines. The King stopped abruptly at the baroque windows, his gaze wandering about the fields that stretched on towards the mountains bordering Konoha. This was_ his _land, and it was already, so soon at crisis.

"I'm sure that it was only a rebelling ninja who found out about_ it_. Not every member of _his _troops supports_ his_ ideals."

Neji reasoned; his voice equally grave. Hiashi nodded, albeit unconvinced.

"We must start protecting our grounds. The Princess must learn Ninjutsu fast; we are almost out of time. _He_ gave us the deadline of six months, Your Majesty."

Neji continued. From where he was, he could see a slight fall of his uncle's firm posture, as his shoulders sagged, ever-so-slightly…

_He couldn't possibly be **reconsidering** the contract!_

Neji thought apprehensively, gently, but just as forceful, he turned the King around. A small piece of is mind wailed for him to stop, but he brushed it aside, convincing himself that his forthright conscience was but treacherous and illusory to the country's security.

"We must follow through with this, Your Majesty! Or we will be of doom too! Do not let_ Suchiru _hinder what must be done!"

Neji pressed on, his heart falling in disappointment when he saw the vulnerability of the King's face, with agony scrawled all over at Neji's strident outburst.

The air was laden with sullen distress, condensing the air.

Slowly, Hiashi faced the window again. A flock of birds flew past, their throaty cawing echoing through the town, dusk was setting in adumbrate hues.

_The sun will rise a thousand times, and he could wait for a thousand days, but what must be done, will have been done._

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, bring the Princess. Her lessons to becoming a Kunoichi will begin. And Neji, you are correct; we do not have much time anymore before this-no-_my_ country will be plunged into havoc."

He replied quickly, attempting to regain the vanished traces of authority in his limp voice.

The King sharply waved his hand to dismiss the Prince.

Bowing, Neji retreated to the door; his heart replete with barbed guilt, a still voice lamented him, illusion tipping over the boundaries of realistic clarity;

"_You've killed her, Neji."_

Th_e _bandaged wound by his arm throbbed hotly.

* * *

"And then I think Neji defeated the attacker…and blew himself up in suicide or something."

Tenten said, repeating the disturbing scene as it played silently in her mind. Ino nodded, continuing to do the Princess's hair, brushing her gossamer locks with care.

"I'm relieved that you are not hurt, Your Grace."

Ino spoke with her charming eloquence, almost acting like her unique dialect.

Tenten sighed. The former events had just not only been a grim reminder of her vulnerability, but of her lack of strength as well. She had sat there, half way on the hill, sobbing hysterically while Neji could have been killed by her selfishness.

"You did good Tenten, His Majesty is very strong, he's hailed as an Hyuuga genius by the King's father."

Ino soothed, reading her oppressed expression in the clear vanity mirror.

Tenten didn't speak for she knew it was but bow-tied, sugary encouragements.

After residing in silence, Ino hit one final snag in Tenten's hair, before dropping the bejeweled mirror on the stone tabletop.

"There, done!"

Tenten ripped her eyes off from her enclasped hands, and tentatively reached to her hair. It was rolled upwards into a semi-circled bun, long tendrils framing her face and brows.

"How do you know all these styles, Ino-san? Ever since I've arrived I've never had the same hairdo more than once!"

Tenten asked, her attention and mood diverted. Ino gave a small laugh.

"Glamour is my hobby, I use to work on my friend, before she went away!"

Ino answered. Tenten couldn't help but notice the strained elision in Ino's voice when speaking about her friend.

"Hinata, wasn't it? Did she run away from you?"

The moment the words flew through her lips, she immediately regretted it. Even if it were meant as a nonchalant joke, it went too far.

The shatter imbued with heartbreak crept onto Ino's china visage.

"I'm sorry-

Tenten apologized, sincerely embarrassed by her piercing bluntness.

Ino feigned her usual mellifluous smile, making things even worse with her straining grace.

"It's fine Your Majesty, pardon me, I may have forgotten something downstairs."

Ino said, her voice tipping on the balance of a breaking crack. She ran to the door, a scintilla of a teardrop rolling down her cheek, and then completely sobbing just as the door slammed behind her. Teten could hear her steps slowly trudging away.

Regret was nailed into the Princess's heart. How could she make someone as summery and as cheerful like Ino shed tears?

Maybe she was untoward and insensitive as usual after all. A bane, _her_ of fate. She closed her eyes, a thin, trite smile pursed atop her lips.

It was no wonder that her sister had ran away. Her smile wobbled.

A tear sneaked over the corner of her eye, as a memory replete her mind.

* * *

"_You're useless, Tenshi!"_

_Tenten yelled at her sixteen year old sibling. Tears streaked down Tenshi's face, her pink, dolly-cheeks chaffed by the cold. It was winter, and the frost and ice furthered the sisters' bitterness and anger. _

"_It wasn't my fault Mom yelled at you!"_

_Tenshi screamed back, pointing a shaking finger accusingly towards a fuming Tenten. _

"_Yes it was, you brat! If you hadn't told her I went to town again, she wouldn't have! Your nothing but an annoyance to me!"_

_Tenshi sobbed some more, vexingly suppressing her overflowing tears that melted the snow in circular dots. _

"_I wish you would die, Nee-san!"_

_The moment the words left Tenshi's mouth, a flash of remorse, so similar to Tenten's now, dimmed the younger princess's watery expression, her mouth semi-open in admission. Tenten felt her hand move so promtly, as it made heavy contact into Tenshi's soft cheek. It was as if her hand had performed on its own. She had slapped her sister for the first time in her entire life, over something so foolish. Tenshi's face crumpled, her hand slowly touching her cheek. A bright, stinging red mark was imprinted on her skin. Wheeling around, Tenshi ran off, her steps twisted by the ankle-length blanket of snow. Tenten reached out a hand, trying to grasp her sister's dwindling outline, aware tears were now flowing down her face too. She found herself unable to move, as if cuffed at the ankles by miles of down-stretching, ancient roots._

"_Tenshi…come back…Nee-san is sorry…!"_

_She yelled into the bleak seasonal air, cottony snow slanted by the blowing wind, as she finally stumbled to chase after her sister, whose shallow footprints were filled up quickly by the flakes._

_After a while, she collapsed. Her thin, sheer-silk garments were no match for the harsh wintertide. She reached out a blue-veined hand, pounding at the stiffening snow, her tears turning the snow into ice, pain piercing into her skin yet all she felt was that hollow hurting in her chest._

* * *

She must have sat there for a while, staring at nowhere, when she came to her senses, the clock read midnight. She slowly crept into her covers, woebegone, pulling the duvet over her head and quietly fell asleep, disturbing dreams running in snippets through her mind's eye.

* * *

The next morning, when Tenten woke up, Ino was already by her bedside. The Princess jumped to her feet, words rushing like caged water,

"Ino, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I had said, please for-

"My, my, Princess, I should be the one to apologize, running away without being dismissed has a very serious consequence! I shouldn't have done that, thank you, Princess, for not reporting the incident! I am in _your_ debt."

Ino quickly interjected, waving her hands in an abashed manner. Her smile showed no sign of resentment or anger. Her ambiance of aerate made Tenten recline and breath, "You're so kind, Ino…"

Tenten said,

"I haven't met some one like you since…a while…you remind me of my sister. She was a wonderful person…I miss her a lot. But ever since I came here, I'm getting better day and day…my grief is at its lowest point now!"

She hoped her small; white lie, pitched at the end of her sentence, would not be discovered. The deep, rooted grief could not be dug up, but continued growing deeper into her heart.

But with Ino's somewhat shadowing motherly presence and poise, her discomfort would subside_ almost_, for a while.

Ino's lissome smile wavered lightly, as she responded; her tone bittersweet in sad but firm persuasion, "No...Your Grace, I'm not a good person…you would know if-"

_I'm sorry. Really I am, Tenten._

"Sure you are, you're my friend."

The Princess flashed an airy bona fide smile, grasping tightly Ino's weakening hands. She gazed deep into Ino's eyes, her sight bearing great thanksgiving.

"_And thank you._"

Ino's ethereal spirit faltered, her heart soured in overwhelming anguish and frustration. _Who knew deceit would sadden so much on the one casting it?_

She stood in the corner, watching the Princess change. Her vivacious movements and felicity reflected but candor life. Her eyes quickly travelled to the window, averting the accidental focal gaze that swept past their view. A single droplet of studded dew slid down the wet glass, Ino stretched her lips, and looked away. She dared not think about the cloud-burdened future.

* * *

The Hyuuga training grounds, one will find, to be the most elementary plot of land in all the castle's pastiche grounds.

Cornered by tall evergreens, numerous wooden targets, swirled with red paint on smooth, white canvas, stood meters apart from the next. Some were hanging evenly of off the tree's strong, serpentine-carved branches. Hard, fine auburn-red dirt covered the entire half-acre of the training ground, sifting as the wind blew across the particles of rock grains. Standing in mezzo, was an enigmatic man, hands gripping a slender, black-sheathed sword, staring intently at three wooden training dummies set before him. Leaves blew across the tundra-like ground. When the breeze grazed into a soft kiss, finely diced, and perfectly acute cubes of wood lay scattered on the ground.

The young man turned around, his navy, almost black, slanted eyes narrowing at the appearance of a messenger running towards him. He felt annoyance build up inside as the lopsided messenger ran loudly, his shoes clattering and form carried in sluggish form.

_Whatever notice he would be carrying, I couldn't care less_, He thought, _He's disturbing my training._

Slipping his sword back into its case, he waited until the messenger stood before him, panting heavily. Taking out a thin roll of paper from his worn waist bag, he handed it to the man in a salute, who was presented with its contents. A small sneer slowly began to decorate his handsome appeal as his eyes scanned further down the page.

The messenger acted as though he was not even a bit curious, but raised his eyes to try reading over the man's broad, blue appareled shoulders.

Throwing the paper back to the messenger carelessly, who stumbled in surprise to catch it, the young man smirked, his eyes gleaming cunningly in the sunlight.

"A new trainee the King says? This will be _fun_."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, only about 3000 words this time. Well, can you guess who the young man was? Most of you suggested him…so I guess you all already know. I'm no harbinger, so you can wait until the next chapter and the next to find out the mysteries behind the actions hopefully I have successfully conveyed through each character's actions…PAY ATTENTION TO THOSE! I'm not really proud of this chapter but I have the whole plot mapped out in my head. Is there enough Nejiten? I hope so. In the first paragraph or so, I added some cheesy fluff…hope you all enjoyed that. **Hinata will hopefully appear next chapter,** and yeah, stay tuned! Thank you, and **please** review!

Suchiru: her name means "steel", yes she is a female.

Tenshi: Teten's sister, an OC I made up…she ran away after Tenten slapped her. Will she reappear (**?**)

**Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! **

~Hanaka Kaneda


End file.
